Pandora's Box
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Bucky didn't expect that kind of surprise today.


**Title:** Pandora's Box  
**Author:** Donnie  
**Fandom:** Z-O-M-B-I-E-S  
**Setting:** Outside Seabrook High  
**Pairing:** Bonzo/Bucky, Zed Necrodopolous/Addison  
**Characters:** Bonzo, Bucky, Zed Necrodopolous, Addison, Bree, Stacey  
**Genre:** Humor/Romance  
**Rating:** K  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Word Count:** 1194  
**Type of Work:** One-Shot  
**Status:** Complete  
**Warnings:** Pre-Slash, Bonzo is learning English to talk to Bucky, Bucky is still pretty zombiephobic despite liking them, Bucky is also a thirsty bitch, Bonzo moves people sometimes without their consent, Set Shortly Before The End Of The School Year  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
**Summary:** Bucky didn't expect that kind of surprise today.

**AN:** Alright, so, I wanted to write at least 250 words, and this fic started with only 52. I added 40, didn't think I could go anymore, and then it turned into a four page deal while I was trying not to dissociate. So, have this, I think it's sort of cute. I do have some ideas in mind for some more work with these guys, plus something that's already seven pages long I need to read, edit and add to. I really love me a Bucky sandwich and he's going to eventually find out that he does, too. I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Pandora's Box******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Bonzo had been used to music played on instruments made of garbage, fast and loud on things that weren't meant to _play_ fast and loud. Even the instruments he created didn't always fit the types of music he played, because they were remarkably well-built despite being made of flimsy materials. The classical songs he composed or played from sheet music he found made his parents happy, and he liked how it sounded, sure. But there was nothing like the crash of drums and the heavy ripples of the saxophone.

If only he had bigger speakers, then his jam session would have been even better. He bobbed his head as he wrote down his notes, copying down what Eliza had written in her pretty, perfect handwriting. It was easier for him to translate English into Zombie if he had it written down. Most teachers spoke too quickly for him to keep up with during class, so his notes were jumbled and half unintelligible. Writing them to the beat of an electro-swing song seemed to be just what he needed at that moment.

"Bonzo?" While Bucky was more accepting of the zombies these days, he had a hard time seeing them sitting under the little umbrellas at the study tables outside. His hands found his hips, then moved to hide under his armpits as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you doing?"

"Zigga garza morrie korpa," Bonzo replied, with an equally matter-of-fact tone and the innocence of a child. Bucky offered a couple of quick blinks alongside the flat-lipped line his mouth formed, before shaking his head slightly.

"You and I both know I don't speak Zombie." Because Bucky wouldn't do _anything_ he wasn't fully confident he could pull off, and speaking a new language left a lot of room for error. Bucky Ackerman didn't get things wrong. And, in the rare case that he did, he didn't accept it when people informed him that he had been wrong. Watching Addison fail at welcoming the zombies to the lunchroom added to his fear of failure if he tried to speak to them in their native tongue.

"Barrazza greko zagar raa, Buuuuuuckky." The zombie seemed proud of himself, grinning in that usual, sunshiny way he did, even with the junior's eyes going wide before him. Three months ago, if a zombie that didn't speak English would have worked that hard to say his name, he probably would have screamed, ran for his van and tried to run them over. It wasn't vehicular manslaughter if they were already dead, right? But now… He'd grown accustomed to being around Zed, Eliza, Bonzo, and Zoey. In fact, Zoey was set up to become a rather adept cheerleader, if her coach didn't drop her. Bucky was one person who didn't seem to think that a compliment should go unpaid. He was the _best cheerleader_ she had ever seen, and he would make her the second-best.

"You, uh… Yeah. Yep. That's me." Attempting his usual pose and smile, Bucky found his heart pounding in his chest. Instead of dwelling, however, he decided to change the subject. "So, what are you listening to…?"

Bonzo paused, looking at his Z-Band before lifting it and giving it a little shake. The P for the Pandora app came up, and Bucky found those confused blinks returning.

"You had Eliza jailbreak your Z-Band again for _Pandora_?"

Simply shaking his head, the large zombie tapped the screen and showed that it had Wifi, now, and he'd managed to download the app. Why, Bucky could only really guess, though he supposed that that was whatever the Zombie leaving his lips was supposed to tell him. It all sounded like a mess of improper language to him because his comprehension with the language was unfortunately low.

"I don't speak- Bonzo, gee- _Bonzo_."

"Gazaa?" Blinking in surprise, this time, Bonzo tilted his head and looked up at Bucky. When had he moved? It wasn't often that Bucky did _anything_ that Bonzo didn't notice, but his answer was quick on the horizon.

"If you want me to stay, I'll stay, but you don't have to _move_ me." Now sitting on the table, his feet on the bench beside Bonzo, he found his thigh pressed right up against the zombie's bicep while he worked on his notes. "I can't really help you, though."

"Gaarfaz zaggen zig orf gar," Bonzo replied cheekily, and Bucky could have sworn he winked in the same way that Zed sometimes did. Man, these zombies were wild, and his own cheeks were tomato red.

"Yeah, uh, sure," Bucky muttered, pulling out his phone and bringing up the text he'd received from Stacey.

"You just agreed to be his sunblock." Zed laughed as he jogged over, placing both hands on Bonzo's shoulders and smirking, "So thanks, I guess. What are you two up to?"

"He's got Pandora on his Z-Band and he's doing… Something and I guess I'm sitting here." Bucky replied, shrugging slightly as he began to type back to his friend, his eyes never leaving the screen. Zed smelled like sweat and mold, and that meant football practice or gym. If he dared to so much as look up at him right now he'd have to excuse himself from Bonzo's sight.

"Yeah, he likes music." Zed replied, ruffling Bonzo's hair and laughing with him, "He's taking notes. Eliza writes them for him in English and then he translates them. It's easier for him to understand like that."

"...Wait, really?" It was hard to believe that Bonzo went through so much effort for his classes. Picking up Eliza's notes, earning a soft grunt from Bonzo, he looked them over before tutting and setting them back. "These are no good. I still have my notes from sophomore year, I can get them for you. You're going to get nowhere with these."

"I wouldn't say that around Eliza," Zed replied, to which Bonzo snickered before shaking his head. Whatever he said in Zombie, Zed sputtered trying not to laugh before finally pushing away. "Have fun with that, big guy. I gotta go find Addie."

"Good luck, I think she's with Bree at the library," Bucky called after him, unsure if he was heard when the door to the school slammed shut behind Zed. Beside him, Bonzo was back to writing, occasionally brushing his arm up against the human's track pants. What on earth was he supposed to do now that he'd come to realize that he could find zombies just as attractive as humans?

"I gotta go, cheer practice soon." Bucky tried the oldest excuse in the book, but Bonzo took his arm when he hopped up and he licked his lips.

"Bonzo too?" That was something Bucky would take too long to get used to. Bonzo using English didn't seem _right_.

"Yeah, I… I guess. Bonzo, too." Hopping up, he waited for Bonzo to pack his things away before leading the way to the gym. What a practice it was going to be with his biggest fan cheering in the bleachers.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN:** So often lately I'm not even sure what I'm writing. It feels pointless and weird that words just come out and I don't know what's really happening. I think I need to get back to writing more. Everything feels new and awkward like a newborn deer and I'm just not sure what to do with myself. If I sit down and try more, maybe I'll get my brain to work again. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
